rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Tournaments
Weekly Time Trial Tournament (WTTT) WTTT is unlocked after completing Racing School Basics. This weekly tournament used to consist of four TT events, each with a different roster of cars, with one event replaced in rotation each Monday ... visit the WTTT History page to see all the old events. As of it was changed to feature only one event per week and runs from Tuesday 00:00 UTC. The rewards were changed, previously it was for groups A-C and for the rest (see the table further down this page), now all groups receive rewards (as detailed in the table below). Players can rent a car (usually the slowest) and any upgrades applied will be retained for if/when the car is added to the player’s garage. The change to one event per week seems to have had the desired effect as (overall) player participation has more than doubled! Ranks and Rewards for the Weekly Time Trial Tournament Race Teams To play a Race Team Challenge, the player must join or create a team. The team will consist of an acronym, a motto, and a description. Teams can contain up to 20 members. Each challenge is available from the race teams menu, tournaments are only open for a limited period, normally one day, occasionally two, and can only be played while the Race Team Challenge is open. Race Teams is unlocked following the completing of Racing School Basics. The following is a list of the regular challenges with brief descriptions of them : *Autocross Annihilation: Win Autocross events, each win earns 1 point towards the teams' score. *Distance Challenge: Compete for the highest total Distance using in-game specified car and track. *Elimination Domination: Win Elimination events, each win earns 1 point towards the teams' score. *Laps Challenge: Complete laps to score for the team, each completed lap gains a point for the team, sometimes it is one track (eg Monza) or a group of tracks available. (eg American/European) *Overtaking Challenge: Compete for the highest total Overtakes using in-game specified car and track. *Top Speed: Compete for the highest combined team top speed. *Unassisted stipulation: This can be added to any Team Challenge, Steering Assists and Braking Assist should be turned off to score points for the team, Traction Control is not classed as an assist by the game. Once the challenge is complete, the team can collect their competition rewards, the higher the team finish, the more rewards are earned. Rewards differ from challenge to challenge and are shared equally between all team members. Related Pages *RR3 Wiki:Team Events List of Team Events, for the current release *Thread:196361 Race Teams Challenges Thread, Upcoming Challenges Online Multiplayer This is the information in-game: Online Multiplayer is unlocked following the completing of Racing School Basics. Online Multiplayer Relaunch ( ) These are the rewards (v6.5): Provided by EA Firemonkeys See the Release Notes from and for more details. Online Multiplayer Tournaments prior to These are the prizes (pre v6.5): Gallery Race Teams.jpg|Race teams screenshot, that appears when unregistered in any team Omp.jpg|A screenshot of the OMPT when it appeared Wttt.png|The WTTT when it appeared Big multiplayer & time trial improvements!.png|A screenshot of the OMP and WTT revamp Old (pre v6.5) WTTT Rewards Category:Game Mechanics